1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rider separation detecting device for detecting the separation of a rider from a rider's seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally known from Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3048094 and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3063889 is an air bag system wherein when a rider sitting on a rider's seat of a motorcycle separates from the rider's seat in the event of a collision or the like, a cable connected at one end thereof to the rider is pulled, thereby releasing a key provided at the other end of the cable and inflating an air bag.
In the air bag system disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3048094 and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3063889, the separation of the rider from the rider's seat is detected by mechanical separation of a detecting portion caused by pulling the cable. While this detection method is simple, there is a possibility that when the rider forgets to remove the cable and moves in a small amount, the detecting portion may be separated improperly. If the length of the cable is set sufficient to avoid the above possibility, the cable becomes a slack condition, causing a degradation in external appearance and a possibility of hindrance to the behavior of the rider.